<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmare by R2girl07</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081134">Nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2girl07/pseuds/R2girl07'>R2girl07</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Living with my Brother's Best Friend [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Come Inside, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Nightmares, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2girl07/pseuds/R2girl07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Moran/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Living with my Brother's Best Friend [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868938</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Billy's POV</p><p>I smile as I lay holding a sleeping Y/N. I've held her a thousand times before this but right now it's so different. She's my girlfriend now. I kiss the top of her head and she moves closer causing me to chuckle. I hold her close as I drift off to sleep. I don't know how long I was asleep but I'm woken by Y/N jumping and whimpering in her sleep. Then all of a sudden she's almost screaming. Shit shes having that nightmare again!</p><p>I gently begin to shake her. "Y/N sweetheart wake up. It's okay!" She starts to fight me. I sit up and pull her to me. "Sweetheart wake up! Your okay! I've got you!" She fights me a little more until she finally opens her eyes. "Billy!!!" I pull her closer. "Shhhh I'm right here baby. Calm down." She begins to relax into me. I smile pulling her face up to look at me. "You okay sweetheart?" She nods smiling up at me. "I see you're still having those nightmares." She nods leaning up see looks into my eyes she whispers "Billy kiss me." I pull her face up to mine and kiss her lightly. </p><p>Her hands run down my chest causing me to moan. "Y/N." She rolls on top of me kissing my neck. My hands roam to her ass. She groans grinding into me. "Billy??" I moan pulling her closer. "Yes baby!" One of her hands wanders to my boxers where she begins to rub my already semi hard erection. I groan as my head falls back. </p><p>Your POV</p><p>You smile reaching in and grab ahold of his now hard member beginning to stroke him. He groans as his hands run down your back sending chills everywhere. After a few minutes he rolls and has you pinned under him. His hands roam to your core where his fingers graze over your panties. He groans feeling how wet you are. "Fuck Y/N you're so wet." You smile pulling him back up to you. "I can't help it Billy your hands feel so amazing on my body." He pushes his hardness into you. You moan pushing up your hips. </p><p>He pulls you up reaching behind you undoing your bra. He pulls away pulling it off. He moans seeing your bare breasts. "Fuck!" You smile realizing that this is first time he's seen your breasts uncovered by something. "You okay Billy??" He looks down at you for a moment his eyes filled with lust. He grins attacking your mouth kissing you hard. He grabs one of your legs wrapping it around his waist as he pushes his hardness into you. You thrust your hips up moaning as you feel him. "Billy!" He smiles kissing your neck as his hands slide up and down your sides. </p><p>He suddenly stops and rolls off of you breathing heavy. You look over at him. "Billy why'd you stop?" He looks over smiling. "Sweetheart I don't think we need to anything tonight." You pout running your hand down his chest and running over his boxers to his still hard erection. </p><p>Billy lets out a groan. "Y/N you're making it very hard to be a gentlemen right now." You smile and climb on top of him grinding yourself against him. "Billy maybe I don't want you to be a gentlemen right now." He moans griping your sides. "Y/N please don't. We have plenty of time." You grind harder on him. He grips your hips tighter. "Fuck!" He moves you harder against his erection. </p><p>You groan and lean down and whisper in his ear "Please Billy!" Without warning he grips your ass and flips so hes on top. You smile as his hands run down your hips and over your legs pulling them around his waist. "Sweetheart are you sure you wanna do this?" You moan pushing your hips up desperately needing him. He groans asking again. "Sweetheart I need you to answer me." You smile "Yes Billy I wanna feel you inside me!" He groans pulling off your panties then his boxers. You groan noticing how big he is. Bigger than you remember. He notices you staring. "You still sure you want to." You shallow and look up and him seeing a mixture of lust and concern in his eyes. "Billy yes!" With that he slowly pushes in the head causing you to wince in pain. He stops for a moment cupping your face with one hand. "You want me to keep going. It's not to late to stop." You growl "No Billy don't stop." He smiles pushing in a little more. You can feel yourself stretching for him. A tear falls from your eye as he pushes in a little more then stops. You look up at him confused. He smiles down at you whipping away the tear with his thumb. "I'm all the way in sweetheart. You still okay. We can stop at anytime." You groan feeling him fill you. "I'm okay. It just hurts." </p><p>He moves a little causing you to wince in pain again. He notices and stops again. "Okay baby why don't you move at your own pace and when and if you're ready for me to take over I will." You smile up at him seeing the genuine care in his eyes. You can tell he really cares about you and even though you can tell he wants to move hard and fast he also wants you to enjoy it to. You slowly move feeling the pain as he stretches you. After a little while the pain stops and it starts feeling good. You start to moan Billy's notices and smiles as he moves in some. You moan louder as he pushes in deeper. "Billy!!"</p><p>"Yes baby?" You look up at him smiling. "I wanna ride you!" He grins "You sure Y/N?" You groan pulling him to you as you kiss him hard you roll so you're on top now. Billy chuckles "Someone is enjoying herself now!" You smirk as you slowly slide up and down groaning at this new angle. The pain returns a little causing you to stiffen some. Billy notices he pulls you down to him holding your face with one hand. "You okay Y/N? You wanna stop?" You groan moving faster causing Billy to groan as well. He thrusts up some hitting your g-spot. You moan loudly feeling a knot in your stomach. "BILLY!" He smiles knowing your close to release. He pulls you down and kisses you hard as he pushes his hips up some causing you lose control. You feel the knot release and you tighten around him. He groans feeling you tighten around him. "Sweetheart are you on birth control?" You're so in the moment you just moan yes not really hearing his words. He moans and after a few more thrusts he's coming inside you. You moan for a moment the you realize what just happened and you begin to panic. </p><p>Billy smiles pulling you down and next to him. He kisses the top of your head as his hand runs up and down your back. "Well hell that wasn't planned for tonight but it was amazing as hell." You're lost in your thoughts and you don't hear his words. It isn't until he smacks your ass that you break from your thoughts. You force a smile and look up at him as he asks "You okay Sweetheart? You're not regretting it now are you?" Your eyes lock with his and you can see the concern. You grin "How could I Billy that was amazing! Plus the way you were so gently with me so sweet!" He chuckles pulling you closer to him. "Well you're my girl now and I won't ever do anything to hurt you!" You smile as you lean up to kiss him. "But...I...need...to...tell...you...something." He looks at me taking in my expression. "What???" </p><p>I sit up looking at the wall. "Y/N? What's going on?" I swallow hard "Billy...I'm...not..." I stop unable to continue. Billy sits up trying to pull me to him. I get up causing him to question me. "Sweetheart what's going on?" "Billy I'm not on Birth Control!!!" I blurted it out before I could stop myself. I turn to look at him and wish I hadn't. The expression on his face blank as he realizes what that could mean. I see him swallow hard but he says nothing. I get tears in my eyes. "Billy...I'm..I'm...sooorrryyy! I..I..I" As I look at him I can't finish my sentence.</p><p>More tears fall as I turn and run out of the room and to the bathroom. I hear him calling out after me but I can't look back. I get to the bathroom and I lock the door. As I get in I slide down the door. Suddenly I hear Billy pounding on the door. "Sweetheart! Open up please! We need to talk!!" I just sob more as he tries again. "Come on sweetheart please! I'm not mad!" I can hear the concern in his voice but I can't move. I'm frozen. "Baby please open the door." I take a breath and unlock the door. As soon as I do Billy is pushing in. He looks down at me taking me in for  a moment. My head in my knees a sobbing mess. I hear him sniffle then I feel his arms around me trying to pull me to him. I stiffen and try to pull away. "Come on Y/N/N please stop crying it's okay. We will figure this out. We don't even know for sure if you are..." I hear him swallow. I force myself to look up at him. His face torn but he gives me a smile. "There's my beautiful girl!" I give him a small smile and lean into him.</p><p>"Billy I'm sorry. I know you don't really wanna think about another possible pregnancy but I was just so in the moment. I heard you ask the question but I didn't. If that makes sense." He grins pulling my face to his as he gives me a soft kiss before he says anything. "Sweetheart I'm not upset. I understand what you mean. Believe me I know how hard it is to get lost in all the feelings. Especially since it was your first time. All those new feelings intensified." I smile as I kiss him hard grabbing his hair pulling roughly. He groans out "Sweetheart!" I pull away and chuckle "Sorry." He grins pulling me into his lap as he begins kissing my neck. I moan moving on his lap feeling him get slightly hard again. I pull away and slap his chest. "Billy!" He chuckles "I can't help it. You're so damn sexy! I can't keep my hands off of you!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>